The Brother Harry Potter Fanfiction
by GlitchingFlame
Summary: Jacob is a Muggle. But not just any Muggle-he is a Muggle, who is oblivious to the famous Harry Potter series but gets sucked into the Wizarding World. There, he realizes that his life... was a complete lie.
1. Prologue

As soon he heard about Wormtail, he immediately notified his friend.

James-

Wormtail betrayed us.

Voldemort will come tonight.

.Bring Lily and Harry, along with anything of importance.

I will meet you in the Shrieking Shack.

-Sirius

Sirius waited for his childhood friend in the Shrieking Shack for hours, but never realized he wasn't coming, until it was too late.

James never received the owl.

He glanced at the small twins in Hagrid's large arms. Looking closely, he saw a tiny piece of parchment hidden in the folds of the scorched blanket.

Sirius

By the time you see this,

I will most likely be dead

I have one final request.

I want to you protect Harry for me-

And send Jacob to Dumbledore.

He will know what to do.

I left you part of my money to you in Gringotts.

My sons have the rest.

You were my best friend throughout my life

We did everything together.

I hope that you

I will miss you.

Your friend,

James

The swirling portal shimmered before the two. Dumbledore stood in front of it. Sirius looked at Jacob ruefully and turned to the old man.

"Are you sure?"

Dumbledore sighed. "I am quite sure, it's for the best."

The family on the other side accepted the baby, and the portal silently disappeared.


	2. Chapter 1

The bell rang, signaling the end of the period. Filing out of the classroom, I breathed a sigh of relief that science was over. Following instructions out of a stupid textbook to make concoctions with (sometimes fatal) chemicals just isn't my thing; especially when there is a scary professor, who hates me, glaring loathingly over my shoulders every time I mess up. It's like he has some kind of device that tells him exactly when I would screw up. Looking up, I strolled over to where my friends usually meet during recesses.

"Hey Jacob!" My redheaded friend, Zach, who was leaning against the wall, called and waved me over. "Have you read Harry Potter?" He asked me, practically bouncing up and down with excitement.

"Huh? Why?" His question seemed so random that I was taken aback.

"Because it's like the best book in the world!" He said enthusiastically, shaking my shoulders back and forth. I was starting to lose sense of direction when my blonde friend came over, clutching novels as thick as encyclopedias, with a bulging back that was probably filled to the brim with books, slung over his back. Lucas is like a stereotypical nerd, but randomly crossed with a class clown-the weirdest combination ever, but that's what I like about him. That genius can make any class enjoyable.

"Zach," Lucas said, closing his book. That was unusual. He never puts down a book until he is done reading it. He beckoned for the redhead, and Zach immediately went over. The two huddled closely, talking in hushed tones, glancing at me every now and then.

I stood there awkwardly feeling like an exhibit in a zoo. Slightly hurt and confused, I told them that I was going to buy some food. Zach glanced up once, then resumed to ignore me. Sliding off my backpack next to Lucas'. I walked briskly in the direction of the lunch line. Zach whispering with Lucas is definitely something new. Whatever he wanted to say, he said it in front of everyone.

When I got back from the lunch line, Zach was back to his post-leaning on the wall-while Lucas had busied himself at reading one of the many books he owned.

Curiosity burned in my stomach like a voracious fire. I yearned to know what they were talking about. Bringing up my courage, I casually walked up to Zach. "So um, what dija recommend me to read?" I asked, starting with something neutral.

"Oh, you mean, Harry Potter?" He said, suddenly uneasy. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Lucas tense up.

"Yeah, can you tell me a bit about… um, Harry… Potter?" I sputtered, trying not to burst with curiosity.

 _Ding! Ding! Ding!_

Zach suddenly picked up his belongings and turned to leave. "Uh yeah. Later. Got to go." He muttered hastily and left with Lucas, who was already leaving. "Saved by the bell... " I heard the blonde muttering as I, too, retrieved my backpack. "

Well, see you during fourth period." I called flatly to the two.

Fourth period could not come fast enough. It was agonizing to wait-forty five minutes felt like eternity. Finally, just finally, third period ended.

I rushed through the hallways, dodging students left and right, and even received a few glares from the people that I almost ran over. Bursting through the classroom door, I scanned the room and my eyes landed on Zach's and Lucas' empty seats. Feeling crestfallen, I sullenly slipped into my seat and took out my classwork.

The two came into the classroom right when the starting bell rang. I sighed in annoyance; now I can't ask. While the teacher droned on about the history of America, I was imagining about Harry Potter.

 _I heard that his universe had magic. If I had magic, I would make the teacher forget that he is supposed to be teaching, then I would be able to do whatever I want. In this case, that would be to ask Zach and Lucas about what they were hiding from me. And if they don't tell, I would just use magic and make them._

My thoughts were going in continuous circles that were all about trying to find out the secret that I hadn't realize class was over. Shoving everything into my backpack, I rushed to the doorway and blocked Zach's path.

"Tell me now." I demanded.

"Tell you what?"

"Don't play dumb!" I sputtered, hot in the face. After all this time, he was _still_ pretending that nothing happened?!

"Ok." Zach breathed. "Fine. I will tell you. But only after I get my lunch."

I sighed in defeat. Trudging to the same place at brunch, I waited. Though it was lunch, I had no legit lunch to eat. I lived with my grandparents, and they didn't have the time or money to supply me with lunch.

Zach came over with the school's hot lunch. Usually, I would think that it was disgusting, but today, my stomach growled in protest. I turned red but disregarded the hunger pains and interrogated Zach.

He didn't say much. All he told me was that I should read "Harry Potter and The Sorcerer's Stone." And that I reminded him greatly of Harry Potter himself.

After school, I biked to the library and checked the book sale section. Usually, there'd be a few that would pique my interests. Also, I was half hoping that there'd be a few books about Harry Potter. Thing is, I suck at due-dates. The last time I borrowed a book from the library, I forgot to return it for a solid year. And by the time I found it, I was too guilty to return it. It was probably fined a few hundred dollars anyway. So now, I pretty much only go to the second hand section.

Skimming the spines of the neatly shelved books, one title caught my attention.

"Harry Potter and The Sorcerer's Stone."

My eyes lit up at the first two words, "Harry Potter." Maybe after I read this, Zach and Lucas would stop being so secretive! Depositing 50 cents into the donation box, I took the book and rode home.

No one was home when I got back. That meant that I had the time to myself, pretty much until someone did come back. Sprawled on my bed, I flipped opened the worn book and started reading.

The story was pretty good until I got to Chapter Six, The Journey From Nine and Three Quarters.

There was nothing. Absolutely nothing after Chapter Six. Blank pages after the chapter where Harry arrives at Hogwarts. I flipped through the rest of the book to make sure that there was nothing hidden in the sea of emptiness. Crestfallen, I set down the book and reached for my homework.

A slight humming split the silence. I froze, arm halfway submerged in the depths of my backpack, ears perked up to catch every single noise. My heart pounded in my ears as I slowly turned to my bed.

The book was trembling, shafts of light spilled out for the pages as the book flipped open on it's own accord. The book suddenly stilled, along with the hum. Silence filled my room. Burning in curiosity, I approached the book, lightly brushing my fingertips across the blank page.

Out of nowhere, blinding light filled the entire room. I screwed my eyes shut with bated breath. I felt a sensation of being squashed, stretched and levitated, but I remained as still as possible, eyes tightly closed, until I felt something solid beneath my shoes.

Opening my eyes to a tiny slit, I peeked around at my surroundings. I was no longer in my room.


	3. Chapter 2

A huge red steam train blocked my left, while people in black robes everywhere. In fact, I was the only person in street clothes, much less a bright red hoodie. All heads suddenly swiveled to me. Everyone's eyes landed on me. I froze like a deer caught in the headlights. I felt awkward. I felt out of place.

"What's holding the line 'ere, eh? Come on, first years to the boats!"

Saved by the voice from stares but utterly bemused, I followed the crowd of first years. Slipping and stumbling, I followed Hagrid down what seemed to be a steep, narrow path. It was so dark on either side of them that I thought there must be thick trees there.

The narrow path had opened suddenly onto the edge of a great black take. Perched atop a high mountain on the other side, its windows sparkling in the starry sky, was a vast castle with many turrets and towers.

"No more'n four to a boat!" Hagrid called, pointing to a fleet of little boats sitting in the water by the shore. "Everyone in?" shouted Hagrid, who had a boat to himself.

I stepped onto one of the empty boats and sat down. Three kids came and sat besides me. Out of the three, a boy with golden-white hair offered me his hand and said, "My name's Draco Malfoy. Call me Draco."

Hagrid shouted, "Right then - FORWARD!"

And the fleet of little boats moved off all at once, gliding across the lake, which was as smooth as glass. Everyone was silent, staring up at the great castle overhead. It towered over me as we sailed nearer and nearer to the cliff on which it stood.

I took Draco's hand to be polite and replied, "My name is Jacob Smith. How about you?" I said, turning to the other two besides Draco.

"That's Crabbe and Goyle," Draco said for them.

"Where are we?" I asked, still confused about my whereabouts. The blondie looked at me as if I was crazy. "You don't know? We're at Hogwarts."

I nearly fell off the boat.

"That can't be!" I sputtered. "I was just reading about this!" The boat reached the docks and everyone filed onto land.

Draco had a thoughtful look on his face, but immediately disappeared when he saw me looking in his direction. "It's okay if you're a Muggle, I won't think you're terrible, unlike Harry Potter. He despises Muggles."

I was, once again, confused. But since I didn't know much about Harry anyways, I let the subject drop.

The magnificent gates of Hogwarts came into view. The hinges of the door creaked with age and opened with a groan. I gasped in awe; the great hall was huge! And I had thought that my school's gym was big. The velvety black ceiling was dotted with with jewel-like stars, the entire hall adorned with floating candles-all lit.

Seeing that I had lagged behind, Draco came back and beckoned for me to follow. The first years gathered in the center, sandwiched by two long table on each side. The rest of the school was already seated, eyes on us. A tall figure in emerald-green robes stood up and strolled to the podium.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," said Professor McGonagall. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room."

"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule-breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours. The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as 91 you can while you are waiting."

Then something happened that made me jump about a foot in the air and several people behind me screamed.

"What the-?" I gasped. So did the people around me. About twenty ghosts had just streamed through the back wall. Pearly-white and slightly transparent, they glided across the room talking to one another and hardly glancing at the first years. They seemed to be arguing. What looked like a fat little monk was saying: "Forgive and forget, I say, we ought to give him a second chance-" "

"My dear Friar, haven't we given Peeves all the chances he deserves? He gives us all a bad name and you know, he's not really even a ghost-I say, what are you all doing here?"

A ghost wearing a ruff and tights had suddenly noticed the first years.

Nobody answered.

"New students!" said the Fat Friar, smiling around at them. "About to be Sorted, I suppose?"

A few people nodded mutely.

"Hope to see you in Hufflepuff!" said the Friar. "My old house, you know."

"Move along now," said Professor McGonagall. "The Sorting Ceremony is about to start."

She silently placed a four-legged stool in front of the first years. On top of the stool she put a pointed wizard's hat. This hat was patched and frayed and extremely dirty.

For a few seconds, there was complete silence. Then the hat twitched. A rip near the brim opened wide like a mouth - and the hat began to sing:

"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,

But don't judge on what you see,

I'll eat myself if you can find

A smarter hat than me.

You can keep your bowlers black,

Your top hats sleek and tall,

For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat

And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head

The Sorting Hat can't see,

So try me on and I will tell you

Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,

Where dwell the brave at heart,

Their daring, nerve, and chivalry set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,

Where they are just and loyal,

Those patient Hufflepuffs are true

And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,

If you've a ready mind,

Where those of wit and learning,

Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin

You'll make your real friends,

Those cunning folk use any means

To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!

And don't get in a flap!

You're in safe hands (though I have none)

For I'm a Thinking Cap!"

The whole hall burst into applause as the hat finished its song. It bowed to each of the four tables and then became quite still again.

Professor McGonagall now stepped forward holding a long roll of parchment. "When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," she said.

"Abbott, Hannah!"

A pink-faced girl with blonde pigtails stumbled out of line, put on the hat, which fell right down over her eyes, and sat down. A moments pause -

"HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat.

The table on the right cheered and clapped as Hannah went to sit down at the Hufflepuff table.

"Bones, Susan!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat again, and Susan scuttled off to sit next to Hannah.

"Boot, Terry!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

The table second from the left clapped this time; several Ravenclaw's stood up to shake hands with Terry as he joined them.

"Kode, Jacob!"

As soon as I stepped forward, whispers broke out like hissing fire all over the great hall.

"Why is he _still_ in his Muggle clothes?"

"He's the one that appeared out of nowhere!"

The last thing I saw before the hat dropped over my eyes was a hall full of people craning their necks to get a good look at me. The next, I was staring at the darkness inside the hat.

"Hmm... " Said a small voice in my ear, "Interesting. Very interesting. A bit of shy, but loves adventures all at the same time... Gryffindor would suit you pretty well."

 _I don't really have a preference._ I thought. _Slytherin would be nice, but Gryffindor..._

"What about Gryffindor?" the hat asked curiously, "You don't really fit in Slytherin though. Maybe Hufflepuff would work... "

 _No. Not Hufflepuff. I'd rather be in Gryffindor than Hufflepuff._ I shot back, gripping the edge of the stool tightly.

"What's so bad about Hufflepuff? Eh. You've pretty much made the choice yourself. So be it-"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

The sorting hat yelled the last word loud enough for everyone to hear. I wanted to disappear. Pretty much everyone stared at me as if I was some exotic animal at a zoo. I shot Draco an apologetic look. Shakily walking to the Gryffindor table, the judgmental eyes followed me. I awkwardly sat down as the ceremony continued.

I kind of tuned out a bit, until I heard Professor McGonagall say, "Malfoy, Draco!"

The blonde swaggered forward as got his wish at once. The had had barely touched his head when it screamed, "SLYTHERIN!"

Draco came back, looking pleased with himself.

After Draco, I lost track of the sortings, but remained as still as possible. I was practically falling asleep, but my head snapped up at-

"Potter, Harry!"

Chattering broke out, louder than ever.

"Potter _,_ did she say?"

" _The_ Harry Potter?"

I stared at the one that is disgusted by my kind. He doesn't look bad.

I wondered about what Draco had said before. _Harry Potter despises Muggles like you._ But that boy, the one who is currently under the hat did not even seem that he'd harm a spider. Even in the book, he didn't sound that bad. But I know from experience that you can't judge a book by its cover.

Silence fell as if everyone was under a spell. Everyone waited with bated breath, sitting on the edge of their seats.

"GRYFFINDOR!" The hat finally yelled. The students around me hooted and howled; he got the loudest cheer yet. I bitterly watched, recalling the silence I had received. Clapping just to be polite, I caught Draco's eyes and scowled. I recognized the Weasley twins from the mere chapters that I had read. They were yelling at the top of their lungs, "WE GOT POTTER! WE GOT POTTER!" While Percy, their older brother vigorously shook Harry's hand.

Now I desperately wished to be in Slytherin. Even Hufflepuff was better than this.

There weren't much more people left now. Ron was sorted into Gryffindor and joined Harry with radiant smile of pride and happiness. Since he was the last one, Professor McGonagall rolled up the scroll and swiftly took the hat away.

I looked ruefully at the empty plate before me. I had only just realized how hungry I was; the last time I ate was during breakfast.

Dumbledore approached the podium and the hall quieted down.

"Welcome!" He said, "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!" And he sat back down. Everybody clapped and cheered. I wasn't quite sure whether to laugh or not.

I started with astonishment at the dished now pilling with food. Completely forgotten about my own world, I stacked my plate with a bit of everything.

When everyone had eaten as much as they could, the remaining food vanished from the plates, leaving them sparkling clean as before.

Professor Dumbledore got to his feet again and the hall silent.

"Ahem-just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered. I have a few start-of-term notices to give you."

"First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well."

Dumbledore's twinkling eyes flashed in the direction of the Weasley twins.

"I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors."

"Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch."

"And finally, I must tell you that this year, the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death."

"And now, before we go to bed, let us sing the school song!" cried Dumbledore. I noticed that the other teachers' smiles had become rather fixed.

Dumbledore gave his wand a little flick, as if he was trying to get a fly off the end, and a long golden ribbon flew out of it, which rose high above the tables and twisted itself, snakelike, into words.

"Everyone pick their favorite tune," said Dumbledore, "and off we go!" And the school bellowed:

"Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,

Teach us something please,

Whether we be old and bald

Or young with scabby knees,

Our heads could do with filling

With some interesting stuff,

For now they're bare and full of air,

Dead flies and bits of fluff,

So teach us things worth knowing,

Bring back what we've forgot,

Just do your best,

We'll do the rest,

And learn until our brains all rot.

Everybody finished the song at different times. At last, only the Weasley twins were left singing along to a very slow funeral march. Dumbledore conducted their last few lines with his wand and when they 103 had finished, he was one of those who clapped loudest.

"Ah, music," he said, wiping his eyes. "A magic beyond all we do here! And now, bedtime. Off you trot!"

The Gryffindor first years followed Percy through the chattering crowds, out of the Great Hall, and up the marble staircase. My legs felt like lead, but only because I was so tired and full of food. I was too sleepy even to be surprised that the people in the portraits along the corridors whispered and pointed as we passed, or that twice Percy led us through doorways hidden behind sliding panels and hanging tapestries. We climbed more staircases, yawning and dragging our feet, and I was just wondering how much farther we had to go when we came to a sudden halt.

A bundle of walking sticks was floating in midair ahead of them, and as Percy took a step toward them they started throwing themselves at him. "

Peeves," Percy whispered to the first years. "A poltergeist."

He raised his voice, "Peeves - show yourself"

A loud, rude sound, like the air being let out of a balloon, answered.

"Do you want me to go to the Bloody Baron?"

There was a pop, and a little man with wicked, dark eyes and a wide mouth appeared, floating cross- legged in the air, clutching the walking sticks.

"Oooooooh!" he said, with an evil cackle. "Ickle Firsties! What fun!"

He swooped suddenly at them.

We all ducked. "Go away, Peeves or the Baron will hear about this, I mean it!" barked Percy.

Peeves stuck out his tongue and vanished, dropping the walking sticks on Neville's head. They heard him zooming away, rattling coats of armor as he passed.

"You want to watch out for Peeves," said Percy, as they set off again. "The Bloody Baron's the only one who can control him, he won't even listen to us prefects. Here we are."

At the very end of the corridor hung a portrait of a very fat woman in a pink silk dress.

"Password?" she said. "Caput Draconis," said Percy, and the portrait swung forward to reveal a round hole in the wall. We all scrambled through it - Neville needed a leg up - and found ourselves in the Gryffindor common room, a cozy, round room full of squashy armchairs.

Percy directed the girls through one door to their dormitory and the boys through another. At the top of a spiral staircase - we were obviously in one of the towers.

We found our beds at last: five four-posters hung with deep red, velvet curtains. Other people's trunks had already been brought up. I ended up in the same room as Ron and Harry. But since I still had doubt about him, I wasn't exactly devastated.

I had no belongings whatsoever, so instead of putting on my pajamas like others, I fell into bed.

Then it hit me. Hard. I had no way home. If the book brought me here, it's probably the best way back. Although I was perfectly fine with staying in the wizarding world, my friends and family would be worried. I sighted at the darkness around me. Faint snores came from Harry, who's bed just happens to be beside mine. Craning my head so that I had a nice view of the twinkling sky from my bed, I whispered, "Good night Zach. I have met Harry Potter." My eyelids dropped and the world faded away.

Zach, who was lying on his bed, finishing the last few pages of Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone, suddenly sat up, ears perked, searching for something.

He could have sworn he heard Jacob's voice.

All credits for Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone goes to J.K. Rowling

Jacob belongs to FredWeasley130


	4. Chapter 3

I woke up to rustling sounds. Sleepily rubbing my eyes, I sat up and lifted my covers. Blinking at the bright sunlight filtering through the windows, A rather tall figure stood at the foot of my bed. Jumping backward, I slammed into the bed post and sent my blanket sliding to the ground. It took me a moment to realize that is was only Dumbledore. He brought his finger to his lips and gestured at the other sleeping students.

I nodded, slightly nervous. What's the headmaster doing here? Did I do something wrong? Then it occurred to me: Maybe I am not supposed to be here, But that doesn't explain how my name got on the first year's list. I was utterly befuddled. He beckoned for me to follow as he exited our dorms.

No students seemed to be up yet. The halls were lifeless and silent. Our footsteps echoed through the empty halls. He led me from the Gryffindor tower to a hallway(that looked exactly the same as all the other that we had passed so far.) that had a bird gargoyle. We shared no conversation whatsoever on our way here, and Dumbledore didn't seem to want to start one anytime soon.

"Lemon drops." He said to the statue. Suddenly, the ground shook and the gargoyle started to turn, a set of staircase forming after it. I whistled in awe. He ascended the stairs, silent, yet again.

It was a large and beautiful circular room, full of funny little noises. A number of interesting silver instruments stood on spindle-legged tables, whirring and emitting little puffs of smoke. The walls were covered with portraits of old headmasters and headmistresses, all of whom were snoozing gently in their frames. There was also an enormous, claw-footed desk, and, sitting on a shelf behind it, a shabby, tattered wizard's hat-the Sorting Hat.

A strange, gagging noise behind him made me wheel around. Standing on a golden perch behind the door was a decrepit-looking bird that resembled a half-plucked turkey. I stared at it and the bird looked balefully back, making its gagging noise again. I thought it looked very ill. Its eyes were dull and, even as I watched, a couple more feathers fell out of its tail.

The bird burst into flames.

I yelled in shock and backed away into the desk. Looking feverishly around in case there was a glass of water somewhere, but couldn't see one; the bird, meanwhile, had become a fireball; it gave one loud shriek and next second there was nothing but a smoldering pile of ash on the floor.

"Professor," I gasped. "Your bird-I couldn't do anything-he just caught on fire-"

To my astonishment, Dumbledore smiled. "About time, too," he said. "He's been looking dreadful for days; I've been telling him to get a move on."

He chuckled at the stunned look on my face. "Fawkes is a phoenix, Jacob. Phoenixes burst into flame when it is time for them to die and are reborn from the ashes. Watch him . . ."

I looked down in time to see a tiny, wrinkled, newborn bird poke its head out of the ashes. It was quite as ugly as the old one.

"It's a shame you had to see him on a Burning Day," said Dumbledore, seating himself behind his desk. "He's really very handsome most of the time, wonderful red and gold plumage. Fascinating creatures, phoenixes. They can carry immensely heavy loads, their tears have healing powers, and they make highly faithful pets." He paused.

I braced myself for him to expel me, but it never came. Instead, he said, "It has been brought to my attention that you do not have any school supplies."

I breathed a sigh of relief and relaxed.

"Thus," Dumbledore continued, "I am bringing you to Diagon Alley today to buy what you need for your classes later. The only thing you'll miss is a part of Breakfast."

"Okay. But how should we get to Diagon Alley?" I asked. "And I have no money, I don't think."

Dumbledore chuckled, "Funny you should say that. It's quite the opposite, actually. Your parents had a vault at Gringotts and they were pretty wealthy."

"Wait, had? What do you mean by had?" I asked, hoping that it was only a flaw. "Did something happen to my parents? Are they alright?"

Something shifted in Dumbledore's eyes, but he turned away and said, "You're right. I meant _have_." Walking towards the fireplace, he asked, "Are you familiar with Floo Powder?" I shook my head in response. "Just take a handful," He said, nodding to a clay pot filled with ashes. "step into the fireplace and say 'Diagon Alley' I'll go first. Please follow suit." He took a handful of the ash, stepped into the fireplace, and said, 'Diagon Alley.'

A sudden burst of green fire erupted in the fireplace, swallowing Dumbledore whole, and just like that, he was gone. My heart thumped in my chest. I as a bit nervous, but excited. Doing what he had done, I grabbed a handful of ash and said 'Diagon Alley.' The green fire hungrily enveloped me.

A second later, we were facing an archway that led onto a cobbled street that twisted and turned out of sight. Dumbledore was already waiting for me.

"Where do we go now?" I asked the old wizard.

"Gringotts," He said simply.

The sun shone brightly on a stack of cauldrons outside the nearest shop. Cauldrons-All Sizes-Copper, Brass, Pewter, Silver-Self-Stirring-Collapsible, said a sign hanging over them.

I turned his head in every direction as we walked up the street, trying to look at everything at once: the shops, the things outside them, the people doing their shopping. A plump woman outside an Apothecary was shaking her head as they passed, saying, "Dragon liver, seventeen Sickles an ounce, they're mad..."

A low, soft hooting came from a dark shop with a sign saying Eeylops Owl Emporium - Tawny, Screech, Barn, Brown, and Snowy. Several boys of about Harry's age had their noses pressed against a window with broomsticks in it. "Look," Harry heard one of them say, "the new Nimbus Two Thousand - fastest ever -" There were shops selling robes, shops selling telescopes and strange silver instruments Harry had never seen before, windows stacked with barrels of bat spleens and eels' eyes, tottering piles of spell books, quills, and rolls of parchment, potion bottles, globes of the moon...

We had reached a snowy white building that towered over the other little shops. Standing beside its burnished bronze doors, wearing a uniform of scarlet and gold, was a goblin.

The goblin was about a head shorter than me. He had a swarthy, clever face, a pointed beard and, I noticed, very long fingers and feet. He bowed as we walked inside. Now we were facing a second pair of doors, silver this time, with words engraved upon them:

Enter, stranger, but take heed

Of what awaits the sin of greed,

For those who take, but do not earn,

Must pay most dearly in their turn.

So if you seek beneath our floors

A treasure that was never yours,

Thief, you have been warned, beware

Of finding more than treasure there.

A pair of goblins bowed them through the silver doors and we were in a 57 vast marble hall. About a hundred more goblins were sitting on high stools behind a long counter, scribbling in large ledgers, weighing coins in brass scales, examining precious stones through eyeglasses. There were too many doors to count leading off the hall, and yet more goblins were showing people in and out of these. Dumbledore made for the counter.

Dumbledore said something inaudible to the goblin and took out a tiny golden key.

"Very well," he said, "I will have Someone take you down to both vaults. Griphook!"

Griphook was yet another goblin. We followed Griphook toward one of the doors leading off the hall.

Griphook held the door open for us. I had expected more marble. But instead, we were in a narrow stone passageway lit with flaming torches. It sloped steeply downward and there were little railway tracks on the floor. Griphook whistled and a small cart came hurtling up the tracks toward them. we climbed in and was off.

At first, we just hurtled through a maze of twisting passages. I tried to remember, left, right, right, left, middle fork, right, left, but it was impossible. The rattling cart seemed to know its own way because the goblin wasn't steering.

My eyes stung as the cold air rushed past us, but I kept them wide open. Once, I thought I saw a burst of fire at the end of a passage and twisted around to see if it was a dragon, but too late-we plunged even deeper, passing an underground lake where huge stalactites and stalagmites grew from the ceiling and floor.

Griphook unlocked the door. A puff of green smoke came billowing out.

My jaw dropped at the vast amount of Galleons, Sickles, and Knuts I had. I could feel what Harry had felt in chapter five now. Dumbledore handed me a leather pouch. I immediately started to fill the pouch with Galleons. I've never had as much wealth as I had now. Not feeling any weight in the pouch, I looked down to seen an empty bag. Shock ran through my veins. _Where did the money go?_

Dumbledore let out a chuckle and said, "That pouch is enchanted so that it is bottomless. If you wish to retrieve something from it, simply call."

Relaxing a bit, I tried calling for a Galleon. A single gold coin popped out and I caught it with my reflexes. Looking back at the old man with wonderment, I tossed in a few more coins and exited the vault. The goblin led us back to the carts and we were sent back to the surface.

After Gringotts, our next stop was Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. She spent a few minutes measuring me, then told us that my robes would be ready in a few hours.

Dumbledore led me to Flourish and Blotts to buy my textbooks, which I deposited into the bottomless pouch. I followed him to the Apothecary, where I paid for a basic potion ingredient set, after buying a cauldron.

"Only my wand left," I said, looking down at the list. "I don't suppose that I could get an owl?"

He looked at me with a faint smile on his face. "Yes, you may. Although we are going to buy your wand first." Then he turned around and knocked on Ollivander's door.

(Reminder: he read the first six chapters already, and has knowledge of Ollivanders.)

"Good afternoon," Said a soft voice.

An old man was standing before us, his pale eyes shining like bright moons in the dark shop.

Ollivander waved me over to a small counter and started pulling long boxes out of the shelves built on the walls.

He opened one and handed the wand to me.

"Oak, thirteen inches long, dragon heartstring core." He wheezed. "Point this at the flowers over there and say, 'Aguamenti.'"

As soon as I said 'Aguamenti,' a jet of hot water blasted out from the tip of the wand, and knocked over the vase of dead flowers completely. I looked at the wand in shock. _I can actually do magic!_ My heart felt as light a feather at this solid evidence.

Ollivander plucked the wand from my hand and handed me another one.

"Reed, ten and a half inches, unicorn hair. Point to the flowers and say 'Reparo.'"

I tried again, feeling slightly dumb. The vase trembled slightly but remained still.

He reached for yet another wand and gave it to me. Try after try, a mountain of tested wands grew. But Ollivander seemed to be getting happier and happier.

"Tricky customer, eh?" He hummed. "Not to worry, we'll find you the perfect match. Here try this, Holly, twelve inches, Phoenix core-"

I took the wand. There was sudden warmth in my fingers. I swished the wand and a stream of gold and red sparks shot out like fireworks. I glanced down at the wand in wonder.

Ollivander's eyes suddenly lit up. "Oh, bravo! Yes, indeed, oh, very good, very good!" He cried. But then his smile faltered. "Interesting... interesting... "

Looking at him, suddenly worried, I asked, "What? Is something wrong?"

The old man shook his head. "No," he said slowly, "It's just that I recently sold a wand that is just like this one, except it's eleven inches and a half. And you, my boy, greatly remind me of that young man."

Dumbledore held out his arm for me. Right after I took it, I got the sensation of being squashed and stretched, then appeared back in the docks of Hogwarts.

"Why can't we just teleport to Hogwarts?" I asked, puzzled.

"Hogwarts is protected, so you can't Apparate onto school grounds."

A carriage pulled by seemingly nothing approached us and stopped. The wizard gestured for me to enter, then stepped on himself. It started moving in the direction of Hogwarts. He passed me a page a piece of parchment-it was my class schedule.

Eventually, the carriage arrives at the stone steps of Hogwarts. Dumbledore turns to me and said, "Now go and change into your robes and eat some breakfast." Without waiting for an answer, he headed back to his office. I ran to the boy's bathroom and changed into my newly made Hogwarts robes. Trotting back to the Great Hall with a rumbling stomach, I studied my schedule. My first class was Herbology with Professor Sprouts, History of Magic with Professor Binns, break, then double Potions taught by Professor Snape, Lunch, Charms with Professor Flitwick, lastly, Transfiguration, taught by Professor McGonagall.

To my relief, the hall was half empty by now, so when I walked in, there weren't as many stares. I slid into an empty seat at the Gryffindor table and started adding food into my plate.

Noticing that I was there, Draco came over and asked to see my schedule. He grinned and said, "Looks like we have Potions together today, and Flying on Thursday!"

Taking out the potions textbook, I flipped through it. "Do you think the teacher is going to quiz us?"

"Nah, not on the first day. Stop worrying!" Draco answered. Browsing through, I saw something that piqued my interests-a bezoar. Apparently, it was a stone taken from the stomach of a goat and it will save one from most poisons. _That's interesting._

Finishing the last of my food with a smile, I glanced at my watch. "We should get going to our classes. So see you in Potions!"

All credits for Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone goes to J.K. Rowling

Jacob belongs to FredWeasley130


	5. Chapter 4

Herbology was quite boring, and so was History. THe History teacher, Professor Binns, was a ghost who apparently woke up one day to teach and left his body behind.

Since I wasn't able to find Draco during Break, I headed to the dungeons for Potions early. Between Herbology and History, Draco had given me a map of Hogwarts to help me navigate. "I've already memorized the entire thing anyways." He had said.

Apparently, it was a double class of Gryffindor and Slytherin. A few minutes later, students started to file in and fill in the seats. Sitting in the middle row, I spotted Draco and waved him over. Because it was two to a desk, Draco ended up next to me, while Crabbe and Goyle sat behind us. Harry Potter sat a few seats in front of us, in the second row, along with Ron, Hermione close by.

Professor Snape entered, and the entire class immediately quieted down. He started, like every other teacher, with attendance. And like (so far) every teacher, stopped at Harry's name.

"Ah, yes," He said softly, "Harry Potter, our new... _celebrity._ "

I sniggered, although I don't even know why I'd find it funny. Draco looked at me approvingly.

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion making," he began. He spoke in barely more than a whisper, but we caught every word-like McGonagall, Professor Snape had the gift of keeping a class silent without effort. "As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses. . . . I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death-if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach."

More silence followed this little speech.

"Potter!" he said suddenly. "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

Hermione's hand had shot into the air.

"I don't know, sir," said Harry.

Snape's lips curled into a sneer. "Tut, tut-fame clearly isn't everything."

He ignored Hermione's hand.

"Let's try again. Potter, where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?"

Hermione stretched her hand as high into the air as it would go without her leaving her seat, but it seems that Harry didn't have the faintest idea what a bezoar was.

I also raised my hand. I knew just what a bezoar is for, since I read about it earlier! Professor Snape ignored both of our hands, but Draco and I were practically shaking with laughter at this.

"I don't know, sir."

"Thought you wouldn't open a book before coming, eh, Potter?"

Snape was still ignoring Hermione's quivering hand, and I had given up. "What is the difference, Potter, between monkshood and wolfsbane?"

At this, Hermione stood up, her hand stretching toward the dungeon ceiling.

"I don't know," said Harry quietly. "I think Hermione does, though, why don't you try her?"

I let a chuckle escape from my mouth.

"Look at Potter now," Draco whispered, clearly enjoying himself.

"Sit down," Snape snapped at Hermione. "For your information, Potter, asphodel and wormwood make a sleeping potion so powerful it is known as the Draught of Living Death. A bezoar is a stone taken from the stomach of a goat and it will save you from most poisons. As for monkshood and wolfsbane, they are the same plant, which also goes by the name of aconite. Well? Why aren't you all copying that down?"

There was a sudden rummaging for quills and parchment. Over the noise, Snape said, "And a point will be taken from Gryffindor House for your cheek, Potter."

I looked sourly at Draco. He shot an eye roll at Harry and resumed writing.

Potions lesson continued. Snape put us all into pairs and made us mix a simple potion to cure boils. He swept around in his long black cloak, watching the class weigh dried nettles and crush snake fangs, criticizing almost everyone except Draco, whom he seemed to like, and me. He was just telling everyone to look at the perfect way Draco had stewed his horned slugs when clouds of acid green smoke and a loud hissing filled the dungeon. Neville had somehow managed to melt Seamus's cauldron into a twisted blob, and their potion was seeping across the stone floor, burning holes in people's shoes. Within seconds, the whole class was standing on our stools while Neville, who had been drenched in the potion when the cauldron collapsed, moaned in pain as angry red boils sprang up all over his arms and legs.

"Idiot boy!" snarled Snape, clearing the spilled potion away with one wave of his wand. "I suppose you added the porcupine quills before taking the cauldron off the fire?"

Neville whimpered as boils started to pop up all over his nose.

"Take him up to the hospital wing," Snape spat at Seamus.

Then he rounded on Harry and Ron, who had been working next to Neville.

"You-Potter-why didn't you tell him not to add the quills? Thought he'd make you look good if he got it wrong, did you? That's another point you've lost for Gryffindor."

Ron kicked Harry as he opened his mouth, warning him not to push it.

I stifled a grin as Neville staggered out of the classroom. Snape turned to me.

"He is Jacob, a Slytherin at heart," Draco said and looked at me with a grin. I returned his expression, then the professor spoke.

"Considering that you are a Muggle-born," He said, in that soft, but piercing voice of his, "You have talent in Potion-making. Five points to-"

"Gryffindor," I answered, meeting his gaze.

Something shifted in his eyes, when we made eye-contact. But he turned around, as if hoping that I didn't catch it. "That's a waste for someone as gifted as you. Nevertheless, five points to Gryffindor."

Every head swiveled to me, and whispers broke out in the classroom, but was shushed by Snape's sharp gaze. I was swelling with pride. _I was_ good _at something in the Wizarding world!_

"I never expected Potions to be this enjoyable," I told Draco as we filed out the dungeon.

"I reckon it's because of Potter, right?" He replied with a smirk. "And I never knew that you were a natural at Potions!"

I then asked him what was so unusual about getting five points.

"Well, the thing is, Snape favors the Slytherins, and hates Gryffindors. So it was unexpected when he not only praised you, but gave five points the the house he despised!"

"It's not personal," He added, "But especially when Potter is in that house, everyone's got to hate it."

"I honestly think that the best teacher so far is Snape." I offered, "At least better than Professor Binns."

He barked a laugh, then headed in the direction of the hall for lunch.

After lunch, I headed in the direction of my Charms class. I passed Harry and his friends on the way, and received the satisfaction of being the first to arrive to class.

Professor Flitwick was a tiny man who was no taller than a chair, and had to stand on a stack of books, just to be able to see everyone. He started with attendance and started lecturing us about the usefulness of Charms.

Practically the same thing happened in Transfiguration, except Professor McGonagall made it clear that she is not one to be crossed.

By the time dinner rolled by, I was actually _looking forward_ to doing homework. And to be honest, I was ready to impress Snape by writing the longest essay in the class. This is definitely better than any other school or form of education I've ever had in the Muggle world.

I wolfed down my dinner then headed to the Gryffindor common room. Finishing my foot-and-half Potions essay, in a short amount of time (I like to write), along with my other assignments, and left the room. Since it was free time, I headed in the direction of the Slytherin common room to meet with Draco.

As I passed the Great Hall, I spotted Harry with Ron, whom were playing chess. Intrigued, I slowly made my way to where they were sitting and watched with a slight distance.

Ron immediately noticed me. _Well, my plan backfired._ I started backing away, but the redhead called out my name.

I approached warily, feeling extremely awkward. "I was just watching."

"Do you want to play after this round?" He asked. "And you're Jacob, right?"

I nodded and said, "Sure, I've finished my homework anyways."

"Blimey!" Ron exclaimed. "Done with homework? I haven't even started mine! How long is your essay for Potions?"

I told him that my essay was a foot and a half long. Watching his jaw drop and eyes widen was probably the most satisfying thing ever. _He might be a decent friend to make._ "I can help you, if you want." I offered.

A grin broke out on his face. "Really? Thanks! And I could teach you how to play Wizard Chess."

After Harry finished his round, Ron showed me how to play. It was really cool since you don't even need to touch the pieces-you could just say a command like, 'Knight to B three' and the piece would follow your directions. Also, when one piece 'ate' another, it would be practically destroyed and moved off the board. At the end, the pieces all become whole again-it was like commanding an actual army.

Ron won the round, but I dismissed my disappointment by telling myself that this was only my first game and shouldn't really expect to win. I helped Ron on his essay and some other homework and went to bed on a happy note.

The only thing that bothered me was that Harry Potter was silent the entire time, glaring at me as if I had done something wrong to him.

All credits for Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone goes to J.K. Rowling

Jacob belongs to FredWeasley130


End file.
